Life of An Angel
by Ayanna Reese
Summary: After going to LA to help Angel following a vision Cordelia had, the Sunnydale crew shows up ready to help. Buffy and Angel get along at first, but the Life of an Angel is never easy.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Name: Ayanna Reese Date first published:August 22,2003 Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I don't own any of these characters or the shows. Authors Notes: This is my first story and I started it over a year ago, although trust me I havn't worked on it all year. I just found it going through my hard drive, I thought I had deleted it. Anyway, just so you know this takes place after Joyce dies, but glory never happened, nor will she happen. If things aren't right timeline wise, I'm sorry but I did start this last summer when things in the shows were very different. I'm an avid B/A shipper, so Don't worry this will end up with Buffy and Angel together. Please Please review, I may not finish this story if I don't get reviews because I will figure that no one likes it. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Sunnydale, 2002  
  
Buffy whistled her way through the graveyard. She used to hate her job as a slayer. Now, she almost enjoys it. It gives her time to think. Thinking is another thing Buffy used to hate. Now, she needs it. "Maybe all that time with Angel is finally rubbing off on me", Buffy said to herself. Or at least she thought she said it to herself.  
A vampire hissed in her ear. Literally she hissed. After she finished her hissing she advised Buffy, "Maybe you should stop hanging out with your, Angel. I mean, you didn't even hear me approach." The vampire's voice held a deadly undertone. Buffy knew this vampire was older and more powerful than most others, but being Buffy she wasn't about to let her fear show. The only thing she could think to do is come back with one of her infamous retorts, "Well, that's not a problem anymore. Seeing as how he left me almost three years ago. And if you don't mind, could you move? I like to see the things I'm going to kill before I put them out of their misery."  
"Well aren't you the spunky slayer," the vampire replied before standing in front of Buffy. She was just a few inches taller than Buffy, but had long dark hair that fell down her back. She wore black leather pants and a blood red shirt. "I don't have time for this. Finals don't wait for me, even though I have only saved my professors lives about a million times! So, if you want to fight lets get started," Buffy replied with as much bravado as she could muster.  
"Oh, I don't want to fight you. I just want to warn you, just so it's more fun. If you know what's coming you will try to stop it, but you can't. The End of Days will not be stopped. When the walls between hell and your petty world are the thinnest, you will die. You and everybody else on this pathetic plane." Buffy just stared at her, itching to fight. She couldn't resist anymore and threw a punch at the vamp's face. The vampire ducked and tried to swing Buffy's legs out from under her. Things continued that way until Buffy staked the disturbing vampire. She decided to head home and call Giles. He would be able to nullify the vampire's claims.   
On the way there she ran into Spike. "Hello luv,"he greeted. "Not now Spike," Buffy replied more than annoyed at the chipped vampire's presence. "Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he asked.   
"Well, at least I sleep on a bed in a real bedroom, not in a rotting crypt," she answered. "If you insist on hanging around then get walking. I have to call Giles and find out anything I can about the "End of Days"," she continued mockingly. Spike stopped dead in his tracks.   
"The End of Days," he managed to get out.   
"You heard me now come on," Buffy urged carelessly.   
"Buff, you don't get it do you. The End of Days is the one time the world could actually end. Jesus, this wasn't supposed to happen for another hundred years. If you don't mind I think I will go find a place to crawl into and hope people think I'm dead, well deader than I am now." "I don't think so. You are going to walk with me and tell me all that you know about this End of Days thing. It can't be all that bad, I mean I have stopped the end of the world more times than I can count."  
"Look, the End of Days is ***the*** battle between good and evil. Whichever side wins this battle will have the upperhand for the next millennium. If you lose this battle the world will revert back to what it was when demons ruled the earth and humans were just their slaves. It is expected that evil will win over good, because well, it just is." Buffy listened with only half of her brain. The other half was still thinking about Angel. Talking about him so flippantly to the vampire had not been easy. *Of course I'm over him, I mean it was three years ago. It's not like I still dream about him or anything. Oh wait, I do. Well, ok so maybe I still like him as a friend. Sure you do Buffy, just admit it. NO! * While Buffy was having her internal discussion, Spike was looking at her. He sighed knowing exactly whom she was thinking about. *My bloody sire leaves, breaks her heart, and still she broods over him! While I'm here with no happiness clause, I don't brood, and I love her! What more could she want*  
Before Buffy knew it they were at her house. Willow and Dawn were most likely sleeping. She motioned for Spike to be quiet and tiptoed inside. She went for the phone and called Giles. She explained the situation to Giles and she could almost hear him cleaning his glasses. He said a whole lot of "Oh dears" and "well I will have to consult my books". He decided that coming back to Sunnydale would be the most logical way to prepare for the coming battle.  
  
  
Los Angeles, 2002  
  
  
Cordelia screamed and fell to the floor in pain. The vision was even more painful than usual. She saw things that she wouldn't even dream of in her worst nightmare. Angel and Gunn rushed to her side. Wesley went to go get some pain relievers. "There were more demons than I have ever seen. They surrounded everybody. Buffy's telling them to run and that she loves them. She wants them to leave, because she knows that if they stay they will die. Oh god, she died." At this Angel paled *she can't die. I gave up my humanity so she would live! * Cordelia unaware of her surroundings continued describing her vision that she was still having. "The town is burning, newspapers are burning, everything looks like it went to hell. Everyone's dead. Make it stop! Make it Stop!" she said in tears. She just sat on the floor rocking herself. Wesley came over and picked her up to put her on the couch.   
Eventually she quieted down enough to explain her vision further. She saw a battle scene. There were demons everywhere. "Cordy, can you remember a date?" Angel asked. "Umm yeah, the newspapers they said.. umm July 19. That's exactly Three months from now. Angel, I know you aren't too keen on Sunnydale, but we have to go there. Wait, no we don't. They have to come here. I recognized the area. It's Central Park. That's where it will take place in three months. But I can tell that the battle had been going on for almost a week. There were makeshift tents everywhere. But none of us were there. I hope that we can stop the from dying, Oh god I hope so." She started sniffling again, but quickly stopped when she noticed that Angel was on the phone. From the sound of it, he was talking to Willow and telling her to assemble everybody and bring them to LA. He told her to have everybody bring everything that they would need for a long stay. Long Stay meaning at least three months. He also told her to bring as much magic supplies, books, and weapons as they could. He said he would explain everything later.  
  
Sunnydale  
"Hey, Will who was on the phone?" Buffy asked while taking some hot milk out of the microwave. It helped her to sleep. Which she definitely needed tonight. "Angel," Willow answered. Buffy dropped her milk. "Damn! Ow, hot, hot, hot!" Buffy began to wipe up the milk. "What did he have to say?" Buffy asked trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.   
"He said that we should assemble the Scooby-Gang and go to LA and we should expect to stay there for three months. He also said to bring as man books, weapons, and magic supplies as we can. Apparently he'll explain everything when we get there. Buffy, he sounded really worried and upset. We are supposed to get there as soon as possible. Something's very wrong, why else would he ask everyone to go to LA and to stay there?"  
"Will, I don't know if I can handle being there for three months with him," Buffy said as carefully as she could. "Buffy, I don't think you have a choice. He sounded as if he would drag you there himself if you didn't come with us. Oh, and he said not to worry about slaying. The demons and vampires are all preparing for the End of Days and won't be out," Willow replied. "Fine, we'll call everyone in the morning. We leave when Giles gets here. We will all have to drive separately for space reasons. We will drive at night, because of Spike. I'm gonna go to bed. Call me if the world decided to end tonight. I don't wanna die wearing my pajamas," Buffy directed. Willow watched Buffy go up the stairs to bed *this is gonna be interesting, Buffy and Angel won't last a month without getting back together*.  
Morning came and Willow called everyone while Buffy began packing. Giles arrived that afternoon and he was just as confused as Buffy about why Angel would want them in LA, but he trusted Angel and didn't bother unpacking. Giles caught up on sleep while everyone continued packing. Xander, Anya, Willow, Dawn, Tara, Spike, Giles, and Buffy left for LA at sundown. Xander and Anya took their stuff and the books. Spike drove Dawn along with more books. Buffy and Giles took the weapons. Willow and Tara shared a car by default and they took the magic stuff. They left for LA at sunset. They arrived shortly before midnight. Cordelia let them in. She was only a little shocked to see Spike and said so. She received a glare from said vampire and a short explanation of his chip from Willow. "WESLEY!" Buffy exclaimed. "Since when have you worked for Angel?" "Well, we ran into each other and I offered my services as a rogue demon hunter," Wesley said.   
"Way cool," Buffy replied a little bit calmer. Angel walked out and Buffy had to fight not to just jump in his arms and kiss him with three years of pent of passion. Well if you don't include Thanksgiving. Yes, she remembers, but she couldn't bear to tell anyone let alone Angel. He went to so much trouble to make sure she wouldn't have to carry the memories. He was just as awestruck to see Buffy even though he knew that she would be there. He was also surprised to see Spike. "What is SPIKE doing here?" He nearly screamed.   
"Angel, calm down-" Buffy tried to reason.   
"Bloody hell! I'm not evil anymore. Would people just stop acting so friggin' surprised to see me!" Spike supplied by way of answer. Angel took that and started thinking hard about what they were gonna do about sleeping arrangements now. Immediately Buffy sensed that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" "Well, there are more people here than I expected. I don't know two people here and I didn't expect Spike to be here. Normally this many people wouldn't be a problem, but nearly all of the rooms in this hotel don't have beds or and furniture at all. Let me find out who can share a room." Angel answered.  
"Okay Xander I assume you can share a room with..."  
"Anya," Xander replied.  
"Then Willow you will share a room with..."  
"Tara, umm I guess," Willow glanced apologetically at Tara, but Tara just smiled. Relief flooded through Willow.   
"Dawn will you share with Cordelia. I assume you wouldn't want to share a room with Buffy?"  
"You assume right and sure. As long as Cordelia doesn't mind," Dawn answered.  
"Of course you can room with me. After living with Buffy you will sooo need my advice on clothes and makeup!" Cordelia voiced her opinion.   
"I resent that!" Buffy yelled, "But as long as we aren't sharing a room I don't care."  
"Giles, you can be with Wesley."  
"No problem."  
"Gunn and Fred will share a room"  
"Perfect."  
"Spike, since I don't want to make anybody share a room with you, you're alone."  
"Hey. But I'm not arguing, because guess what, I'm NOT EVIL!"  
"Buffy you can have... oh wait I don't think there are anymore rooms. Hold on let me think. How many rooms have I assigned?"  
"6," Dawn supplied.  
"Shoot, um that's all the rooms there are besides mine. Everyone is double up right, well except for Spike?" he asked  
"Yes," everyone chorused.  
"Well, then I don't' know what to do," Angel said as he ran a hand through his spiked hair. Buffy gently pulled his hand from his hair, but quickly let it drop as the familiar shock set through her.  
"I-I could bunk with you, I mean-oh god! I don't wanna-I mean," Buffy stumbled over her poor choice of words. Willow saved her.  
"Cool than that's settled. Everyone has a room." Just then Faith decided to walk in. She saw everybody and stopped. Buffy slowly walked up to her and hugged her. Faith was surprised, but hesitantly hugged her back. "I'm sorry Faith. I never wanted to sound as bitchy as I did last time I saw you. Do you think we could start over?" Buffy asked quietly, so only Faith and Angel with his vampiric hearing could hear. Faith struggled not to cry.  
"You're apologizing to me! Buffy I tried to kill you like ten times, I tried to bring about the ascension, and I almost killed Angel. If you can forgive me for that, I can forgive you for whatever you think you did. I would like nothing more than to start over," Faith replied honestly. They hugged again and joined the group. Angel explained they he got Faith out of jail by pulling a few strings. He said that se would be needed. Everyone accepted her seeing that both leaders accepted the reformed slayer.   
Angel once again started thinking. "Faith, I'm glad you made it, but we need to figure out where you can sleep. The only person not doubled up is Spike and I wouldn't wish him upon my worst enemy let alone you."  
"Angel, I don't have to stay at the hotel. Motels are more-"  
"Everyone is staying at the hotel," he directed this to everyone, not just Faith.  
"Fine, well I guess I can handle Spike if I have to. Who knows, he could be fun," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. If Spike could blush he would have been bright red.  
"Well since that's settled, I suggest that everyone go to their room and unpack. Do we all agree that rooms stay unlocked, but you must knock?" Buffy asked. She received nods from everyone. "Good, let's get moving. Be up and you can get breakfast at 9. Goodnight everybody." Everyone else mumbled different goodnights. After everyone left, Buffy was left standing in the middle of the foyer with Angel.   
"You know Buffy, I could get you a bed and you could sleep in another room. If we found a chest of drawers and-," Angel began.  
"Angel," Buffy cut him off, "we can share a room. I'm a big girl now." *I hope this works* they both thought simultaneously. "Lead the way." Angel led Buffy through a hallway, separate from the rest of their friends. When they reached his much larger room Buffy saw how dark and gloomy it was. "You know, this place isn't really girl friendly," Buffy mimicked her younger self. Angel winced inwardly as he recognized the words. The only difference was last time she said them she was still in love with him. "What can I say? I never had a reason to fix it up. It serves its purpose," he defended. The apartment had one king size bed, a couch, a kitchen, a full bathroom, and a few tables, chairs, etc. Angel began reaching towards a closet and pulling out some extra sheets and a few pillows.  
"Angel what are you doing?" Buffy questioned. She began to worry as he made up the couch. She went over to tug the sheets off of the couch. "Angel, this is ridiculous. You are *not* sleeping on the couch for three months. We can share the bed. I'll take the right if you take the left. Okay?" She wouldn't take no for an answer, Angel could see that very clearly. He relented, knowing that there was no way he could win. She had her equivalent of Willow's 'resolve face' on. Buffy started clearing out one side of his dresser out. She started to put the clothes in the other side, but then stopped and started clearing out the whole dresser. "Buffy, what are you doing?" Angel cried.  
"What, you expect me to keep my clothes in my duffel bag. Ewww. They will smell. I was going to put your stuff in the other half of the dresser, but it will need reorganized so I decided to do that. Could you work on the closet for me please?" Buffy answered.  
"But-"  
"Thanks a bunch." Angel sighed and went to do her bidding. He put all his stuff on one side of his expansive walk-in closet. He also went to find more hangers and put them on the other side of the closet. She finally finished putting her *many* clothes and shoes away.   
"Did you bring your whole wardrobe? I don't even own half of this much stuff," Angel asked astonished.  
"No, I didn't. And maybe that should tell you that you need to expand you fashion. I like black just as much as the next person, but there is such a thing as overdoing it." Angel nearly growled, but chuckled instead. Buffy nearly dropped the shirt she was holding. "You, You just laughed!" Buffy said utterly confused.  
"Yeah, working with Cordelia kinda makes that necessary," Angel explained.  
"Yeah, I guess it would," Buffy said still a bit confused. She decided to let it drop, but his laugh was still replaying in her head. It was so wonderful, she couldn't afford to forget it, and not that she could even if she tried. She moved towards the bathroom holding a backpack full of stuff. "I'm gonna go put my stuff in the bathroom."   
Angel started changing into a different black shirt to sleep in. He was reaching for his other shirt when he heard crying coming from the bathroom. He rushed to the room. What he saw completely confused him. Buffy was holding a picture of her and her mom. She had given him the picture long ago. It was the only picture he had of her besides her senior portrait. Buffy heard him come closer and quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Angel fought to not go hold her, and he lost. He knew that it wasn't his place anymore to comfort her, but he couldn't help it. His love was hurting and he wanted to make her hurt go away.   
Buffy resisted his touch at first, but eventually let herself be comforted by her angel. "She-She's d-dead," Buffy managed to get out between hiccups/sobs. Angel was shocked to hear that. Joyce was as healthy as could be last time the saw Buffy. He led Buffy to the bed and she crawled into his lap. Eventually she calmed down enough to tell him about her brain tumor. He just listened and assured her that she couldn't have saved her no matter what. He told her that everyone is destined to die at a certain point, and nothing can change that. Buffy began to realize that she was pressed up against Angel's very nicely sculpted *bare* chest. She was hideously embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall apart like that in front of you." She said to him.   
He could still see the tear marks on her face. He wanted nothing more than to kiss them away, but he wasn't allowed to do that anymore. *Or ever again* he thought sadly.  
"Shh. It's ok. You just needed a chance to let it out." He then also realized his own nakedness. He reached to put a shirt on.   
"Thanks," Buffy replied sincerely.  
"It's what I'm here for," Angel played it down. Buffy went towards the dresser to get her pajamas.   
"I'm gonna go shower and get ready for bed. As it is I will only get about 7 hours of sleep. Do you have any extra towels?"  
" Yeah, they are under the sink."  
"Cool." Buffy walked towards the bathroom. When the door shut Angel sighed, *This is going to be a long three months. I can't even touch her without wanting to-. This isn't gonna help, I might as well just read till she is ready to go to bed*   
Buffy came out of the shower squeaky-clean. *God, she smells so good* Angel thought, as he smelled the vanilla scent that was uniquely Buffy. She crawled under the covers and reached over to turn off her light. Angel followed suit. It was hard for both of them to be so close to one another. They were both comforted and uneasy at the closeness. They both fell asleep.   
In the middle of the night Angel awoke to find Buffy wrapped tightly in his arms. At first he was pleased, then he woke up totally. His heart broke knowing that the only time he would ever be this close to her is when she's asleep. *Oh well* he thought.   
Buffy woke up in the morning safely tucked in her sleeping Angel's arms. Her heart broke knowing that the only time she would ever be this close to him was when he was sleep. *Oh well* she thought. She didn't wake him up simply because she wanted to be in his arms for as long as possible. She easily fell asleep again. She awoke again to an empty bed. She sighed a small sigh of disappointment. Angel watched her wake up from the kitchen. *She's so beautiful* Buffy closed her eyes again and opened them to find a cup of coffee in front of her face. She gratefully accepted the coffee from Angel.   
"You are wonderful!" Buffy said happily. Now if she could just get a cold shower..... Angel hadn't put a shirt on yet, and it took all of Buffy's control to not just jump him then and there. "I'm going to go change and then we have to meet the gang right?"  
"Yeah. I just need to put a shirt on," Angel replied.  
"Ok," Buffy answered. She went off to the bedroom and started getting undressed. Angel waited 15 minutes before deciding that Buffy must be dressed and had just forgotten to tell him. *I mean, nobody takes 15 minutes to just get dressed* Buffy was in the closet trying to pick out a shirt. She had her pants and a bra on. "Ugh. Why did I not bring that yellow halter, it would have been absolutely perfect!" Buffy groaned to herself. She was too busy thinking to hear the door open. Angel walked into the closet only to find Buffy standing their half naked. Buffy turned to walk out of the closet and ran straight into Angel. Electricity shot through the air. Buffy was pressed up against Angel's bare chest in only her bra. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. Slowly Angel leaned down to kiss her knowing that what he was doing was very, very wrong. Buffy immediately melted into his touch.   
The fire that had never quite gone out between them grew until it consumed them both. Hands were flying as the kiss deepened. Before they knew it they were on the bed. Buffy was pressed underneath him. Angel started undoing her bra, but Buffy stopped him. "Angel, we can't," Buffy gasped out of breath.   
"Oh, god I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I mean, Riley probably wouldn't appreciate that."  
"What?!"  
"You know, your boyfriend." It killed Angel to say it, but he forced himself to. He started getting up, but Buffy stopped him.  
"Angel Riley and I broke up years ago. He's married to some initiative chick now. I-I didn't love him enough. In fact I didn't love him more than I would love a friend. I mean, I loved Xander more than him. He-He wasn't you, and I couldn't stop comparing him to you. It wasn't fair to him. He deserved someone who loved him, and that's what he found. I wish him the best of luck and happiness."  
"Oh."  
"I meant we had to stop, because of, well, the curse. Now, would NOT be a good time to meet your alter ego." Angel looked down and Buffy noticed. "Angel.." Buffy warned, indicating that he better tell her what he's thinking.  
"Cordelia and Wes did some research on the curse and my soul's permanent. Apparently, Jenny had changed it to exclude the happiness clause. I found out about 2 years ago."   
"WHAT!" Buffy was thoroughly pissed. "You put us through 2 years of fucking hell for nothing! How could you?" She wasn't pissed anymore, she was now sad. Tears started coming down her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" She managed to get out.  
"It wouldn't have changed anything. Besides I thought you had Riley."  
"It would have changed everything," Buffy argued, not crying anymore. New thought were forming in her head. Very naughty thoughts...  
"I still couldn't take you into-" Buffy silenced him with a kiss. She put all of her passion and longing into that kiss. It blew them both away. The kiss ended simply because she needed to breathe. "Buffy we can't-" Buffy figured he didn't get the message and decided to try again. She kissed him again and this time she ground herself up against him. Angel didn't try to speak anymore. They lost themselves in each other for only the second time ever, well if you go by what Buffy was supposed to remember.   
Meanwhile, the others were finishing up breakfast and wondering where Buffy and Angel are.  
"I bet that they are having sex," Anya stated. "I mean, I would have sex with him. He has a very nice body." She saw the look Xander was giving her and quickly comforted him, well in her mind she did. "Don't worry Xander, I still want my orgasms with you." She patted his arm affectionately.  
"Anya, we've talked about this whole sex talk in public thing before. Any anyway, they can't have sex. Angel loses his soul. Remember."  
"Oh, did I forget to mention that. Angel's soul is permanent. Will's spell didn't have the clause in it. Wes and I checked it out very carefully. I meant to call you, but o well, now you know," Cordelia said mindlessly as she continued filing her nails. Xander choked on his coffee, while Willow stood with her mouth open.   
"What! Anya's right they probably are having sex! Oh my god, excuse me while I go throw up," Xander exclaimed as he got up to throw out his dishes.  
"Well, I'm happy for them. They deserve some happiness. Those two have been through hell and back." Willow said.  
"Ok, usually that's just a saying but it's actually true for those two. Slightly creepy, anyone else creeped out?" Xander asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.   
Upstairs Buffy and Angel were simply laying together enjoying being together again, but Angel knew this couldn't last. "Buffy, this doesn't change anything. I still can't take you into the sunlight or give you children or grow old with you. We can't do this anymore, I'm sorry for doing it to begin with. You deserve someone better, someone who can do all this things that I can't." Angel said. Buffy sat there silently, she knew this was coming, but she didn't expect it so soon, *he must not love me anymore, I'm sure this is just his way of letting me down easy*.  
"I understand, I'm sorry for expecting anything from you, I should have know better. I'm gonna go shower than meet the gang downstairs. There is still a world to save. Goodbye Angel" Buffy responded. Angel was dumbfounded, he didn't know what just happened. Why was she saying goodbye, what just happened! Buffy quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door. Her heart was breaking and she couldn't believe she let him hurt her again. * stupid, stupid, stupid, you should have known better. He didn't want to stay with you last time you slept together and he doesn't want to stay with you now. Did you expect him to care? * Once she had the shower on she let herself cry out all her hurt, anger, and frustration. She forgot about Angel's super hearing and didn't realize that his heart was breaking just as much. He could hear her sobbing and wanted nothing more than to say he was sorry and he wanted to spend forever with her, but he couldn't. He had to do this for her. She deserved someone better than him. Angel got dressed and went downstairs.   
Downstairs the two separate teams were quickly becoming one. Everyone got along, even Cordelia and Xander. She couldn't believe he was dating Anya and he couldn't believe she was dating Wesley. *Wesley, why Wesley?* As soon as Angel walked down the stairs everyone stopped talking expecting Buffy to be with him, and the two of them to be making googly eyes at each other. They were shocked to see Angel looking well dead, and Buffy was nowhere to be found. "Hey, deadboy who died?" Xander asked trying to break the tension.   
"Xander, I'm not in the mood. If you all are wondering Buffy's in the shower, she should be down soon. I'm gonna start researching. You guys are welcome to anything in the hotel." Angel directed that last part to the people from Sunnydale. He quickly grabbed some books and went into his office. The lock clicking was painfully heard be everyone.   
" Well, at least we know they didn't kill each other," Xander said in hopes of getting some laughs. Dawn just groaned and Willow got up to find her computer. Buffy came down wearing loose sweatpants and a white tanktop. By the time she came down, everyone was actively involved in research, or eating, in Xander's case. She carefully wrapped tape around her knuckles in preparation for the beating she was going to give the punching bag she decided to name Angel.   
  
Thanks for reading everyone, PLEASE REVIEW. I don't care if you think it sucks(because I kind of do) just let me know what you think, what you think should happen, and if you think I should finish, I may not if people don't like it. Thanks again for reading it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy went into the room Angel had obviously set up for training. There was a punching bag, a huge assortment of weapons, and a large area meant for sparring. Buffy knew she was different. She realized that she managed to change her entire personality during a 20 minute shower. Her feelings were now nonexistent. She couldn't let herself get her again, there would be nothing left of her. All she cared about now was winning, and winning meant she had to be as strong, fast, and agile as she could. Hence the training. 

The punching bag was the first thing to receive Buffy's frustration. She punched and kicked the unfortunate bag until there was nothing left. It had finally flown off the chain hanging it from the wall, yet Buffy was still itching for a fight. The weapons in the cabinet had no appeal for her, she was already an expert in all of them. What she needed was someone to fight with, or some_thing _to fight.

As if reading her mind Angel got up from his office and decided to train, thinking that it might help him clear his mind. He walked into the room immediately knowing what had happened. Buffy stood where the punching bag used to be nearly shaking with adrenaline, or suppressed anger, take your pick. Angel carefully walked over to her and asked what happened.

"Oh, nothing I just killed the evil punching bag. It started to attack me," Buffy replied sarcastically. She tried to tell herself that being this close to Angel didn't make her want to jump him, nope she wasn't affected by him at all. Yep, and elephants can fly.

"Buffy, we need to talk. I think you misunder-"

"No, Angel. You see, I don't think I did. I know exactly what you meant, and even if I didn't it all comes down to the same thing. We can't be together because of you. You fucked me and then you left me, again. We don't need to talk,"

"Don't you ever say that," Angel said angrily. "We did not fuck. I have never fucked you. What we did was making love," Angel spit out.

"No, Angel You're wrong again. People who make love generally love each other and don't breakup with the other person after having it. You see in all reality we had sex, and nothing more. I have to go be somewhere else. See you later," Buffy answered before walking out the door. She went out the kitchen entrance, into the alley behind. She just sat there slumped against the wall and stared into space. She wouldn't let herself cry. She wasn't going to cry, because she had shut off her emotions. When you're emotions are shutoff you can't crfy. That's what she kept telling herself, and she succeeded. Buffy walked around until she found a secondhand furniture shop.

"Bingo," she said to herself. She looked around until she found a cheap, but comfortable, bed, a dresser, and a full length mirror. She also bought some hangers, towels, and an area rug. None of it matched, but that's ok. She wasn't planning on being there long anyway. Plans were made to have the stuff delivered immediately. Buffy went back to the mansion to find no one there, except Angel. * The gang must have gone out for lunch or something* She could hear Angel punching the punching bag, *he must have hung it up again * Waited at the front door for the delivery men. Fortunately for her angel didn't hear anything, he was too far away and too distracted. She had the men take it to a room she found in the basement. Something about the room called to her. It was a room she found in the basement. It looked a lot like Angel's apartment , but slightly bigger. *Why wouldn't he have taken this room, oh well it's mine now* It needed cleaning, but she had all day. She just had the men put everything in the middle of the room, she wasn't sure how she wanted it yet.

Buffy went into the kitchen to find cleaning supplies. Angel could be heard still pounding away at that poor bag. After finding the things she needed Buffy went back to her new room. She started with the bathroom cleaning off dust, dirt, and grime from everything. She pulled up the carpet in the main room to find a beautiful hardwood floor underneat. She rolled up the carpet and stashed it in a closet she found in the hallway outside her room. Next, she set to work on the closet, fortunately it was big enough for all her clothes that had to be hung, anything else could go in her dresser. 

In the back of the closet she found a box filled with sketches and drawings of everything. She could pick out what the artist was looking at in the room. She walked over to the window to see if she could match any of the outside scenes. All of the drawings had been drawn at night using the view from her balcony. Strangely, there were no drawings of any people. It seemed as if this person had no human interaction. Then in the corner of one of the drawings she saw it; the author's signature. She would know that A anywhere. These were Angel's, but why would they be in this room. Buffy decided that her must have put them there so no one would find them. She put them back in the box, planning to take it to Angel's apartment when she went to get her things. Nothing else was unusually about the room, except fro the comforting feeling she got just being in it. Buffy chalked that up to her imagination. 

Angel forced himself to stop hitting the bag. His knuckles weren't taped and therefore were raw and bleeding. He headed back to his apartment only to find Buffy putting her things back in her suitcase. 

"You aren't leaving are you?" Angel asked worriedly.

"Not completely, but I cleaned up a room for me to stay in and got some furniture," Buffy answered monotone.

"But why, I thought you said we could share a room," Angel was now utterly confused.

"I was wrong. Oh and by the way I found these in the closet of that room. I think they're yours. See you around," Buffy said before leaving. Angel looked at the box knowing exactly what was in them and exactly which room Buffy was staying in. 


End file.
